Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 12 One Two
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Trying to square my Star Trek Universe with others!


In the real world, **Doctor Selar** appears in the book series **Star Trek, New Frontier**. Knowing this and wanting my view of the **Star Trek Universe** to fit in, I had to come up with an explanation as to why there were two of her. The following is what I came up with.

**ONE . . . TWO MANY VULCANS**

**or**

**SssUFFERING SssUCCOTASssH! TWO SELARS!**

"You called for me Commander?", my Chief Medical Officer asks as she appears in the doorway to my office. "Yes, come in Doctorrr.", as she enters I continue, "You know Captain Calhoun of _**Excaliburrr**_ and hisss Chief Medical Officerrr. . . Doctorrr Selarrr!" My Selar registers her surprise in the typical Vulcan way by raising one up swept eyebrow while Captain Calhoun's Selar quickly raises a Tricorder and begins to take readings, "Finger Prints, Retinal Scans, DNA. . . All identical to mine!" "A clone! Some Romulan trick!", Captain Calhoun speculates. "No Captain, she also has indications she suffered a Green Stick Fracture of the right Femur as a young girl. It would be exceedingly difficult for ANYONE to have known I suffered such an injury at age nine and even more difficult for someone to duplicate it on a clone.", Selar number two informs. "DO you have explanation Doctorrr?", I ask my Selar. "I do not Commander, however she is correct. I broke my leg climbing after my brother on some rocks near our home.", she replies, "He was so afraid he would get in trouble for letting me get hurt that he took me for treatment and made me promise not to tell anyone." Captain Calhoun gives his Selar a questing look of conformation or denial and she silently nods her head. "If NOT a clone, then WHAT!?", Captain Calhoun asks with frustration. "There one difference between you two.", I begin. "What is that Commander?", both Selars say in uncanny unison. Recovering from momentarily being stunned by the sound of stereo Selars, I answer, "You sssmell ssslightly different." "Commander D'Sefet!", Captain Calhoun says as he begins to probably defend his Selar's sensibilities. "Captain, it is apparent you have not served closely with a Caitian. If he says we have a slightly different scent, he probably is correct!", my Selar explains. "All this is extremely interesting but, it doesn't answer the primary question, why have we been graced with two Doctor Selars?", Captain Calhoun says, adding under his breath, but forgetting all the others present have better hearing than humans, "Especially when one is more than enough!" As both Selars shoot him an identical look of indignance, I inform, "Starfleet isss sssending sssomeone that may be able to help get to bottom of thisss." "It is unfortunate Commander Data was destroyed, he would have been more than qualified to assist in this matter.", my Selar comments. "Fortunately original green ssskinned Data iss ssstill around.", I comment cryptically. "Green skinned Data?", Selar number two asks. "Yesss Doctorrr, Ambasadorrr Spock isss on hisss way here on board _**Enterprise**_.", I answer as all nod knowingly. "Until he arrives Commander, what are you going to do with your Selar?", Captain Calhoun asks. "DO?", I question, knowing what he is getting at. "It wouldn't be prudent to let her continue as if nothing has happened.", he answers. "Captain, first, on planetsss below there are hundredsss of people involved in one of most dangerousss jobsss that can be done, mining. My Doctorrr Selarrr isss in charge of only medical facility in system. Second, we are on Space Station, where will ssshe go? Third, ssshe hasss herrr ssson to care for. . .", I explain but am interrupted by Selar two. "Xyon! You have a child too?!", she questions. My Selar nods. "Finally!", I continue, "My head of security will keep eye on herrr, correct Security-Chief?" "Of course D'Sefet-Commander!", Security-Chief, who has been standing just outside my office door, listening, answers as he steps in. "Holy. . . What is that!", Captain Calhoun exclaims as he takes a step backwards at the sight of my nine-foot tall Tiger-man entering the room. "I would like you to meet my Kzinti head of security, Security-Chief. Security-Chief thisss Captain Mackenzie Calhoun of _**U.S.S. Excalibur**_ and hisss Chief Medical Officerrr Doctorrr Selarrr.", I introduce. Both Captain Calhoun and his Selar cautiously nod to Security-Chief and he returns their gesture with a shallow bow. "NOW, if there nothing else Captain, until Ambassadorrr Spock arrivesss, I have Space Station to run. Please feel free to make ussse of ourrr recreational facilitiesss.", I conclude. "With your permission Commander, I would like to spend some time with my other self.", Selar two requests. "I have no problem with that if it ok with Captain Calhoun and my Selarrr.", I answer. Neither object and in a few moments I am alone in my office, what a start to a day!

As I get back to work and Captain Calhoun returns to the _**Excalibur**_ to arraign shore leave, the two Selars head for Sick Bay and my Selar gets back to work. Selar two stands silently in an out of the way corner. Fortunately the patients are either too sedated or concerned with their own problems to notice that the second Doctor Selar they see is not an Emergency Medical Hologram or an hallucination. As she stands there a thousand questions gathering in her mind. She has already tried touching her double's mind but found she is as adept at keeping unwanted contact out of her mind as she is. How to best gather the information she so urgently desires? The most logical way would be the direct way but that could be perceived as an interrogation by her other self. Selar two assumes she wouldn't like that any more than she would so, Captain Calhoun's Selar decides to begin with a little light unVulcan like chitchat. "I have never served under a Caitian but, I have heard animal-humans are even more illogical than common humans." "I find Commander D'Sefet an excellent officer.", my Selar answers as she goes about her duties. "I couldn't help but sense his primitive side is close to the surface, don't you find that distracting?", Selar two questions. "Dealing with the volatile Kzinti, I believe his 'primitive' side is a valuable asset. My Selar senses her guest's growing tension and, finally decides it is time to end the trivialities. "I assume you have questions relating to the problem at hand.", she states flatly. "A few.", Captain Calhoun's Selar answers, trying to keep the human-like feelings of panic and wonder rising in her under control. "You know more that you're telling.", Selar two accuses. "A little but, it is extremely illogical.", my Doctor answers. "Perhaps I can help.", Selar two offers, her demeanor becoming a little less combative. "I believe I know when and where this started but, I cannot explain how.", my Selar begins, "Xyon and I were visiting Vulcan. I took him to see some of the ancient ruins near Mount Tulleah on the last day of our visit. When we returned home my dead brother Slon met us." "DEAD!", Selar two begins before stopping her emotional response, "My younger brother Slon is alive and a high-ranking member of the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps." "I told you there was no logic in this.", My Selar answers, continuing with a hint of sadness and pride in her voice, "My younger brother, Ensign Slon was killed when the _**U.S.S. Melbourne**_ was destroyed by the Borg at the battle of Wolf 359." Captain Calhoun's Selar takes a moment to try and imagine her brother as a Starfleet officer and then changes the subject, "Then Slon didn't act as a liaison with the Hermat Directorate when Burgoyne's petition for parental rights regarding Xyon." "Burgoyne. . . Parental Rights?", my Selar asks with unVulcan-like surprise, "S/he has wanted no contact with Xyon and avoids me whenever possible."

For the next few hours the two women guardedly compare the details of their lives. Both were part of the _**U.S.S. Enterprise **__NCC-1701D_ medical staff. Both left the _**U.S.S. Enterprise**__ NCC-1701D_ for Vulcan in response to the Pon Farr urges. Both were aboard the newly refitted Ambassador Class _**U.S.S. Excalibur**__ NCC-26517_ when it was launched from Spacedock. They know many of the same people. They both have a half-Vulcan, half-Hermat son by Burgoyne 172 and, were married first to a Vulcan archaeologist named Voltak. There are some significant differences as well. Besides the fact that one Selar's brother is alive and the other's is dead, is the circumstances of what happened to Voltak and Selar on his and my Selar's wedding night. Instead of Voltak dying of a coronary failure while consummating the Pon Farr ritual with Selar, he suffered a massive stroke, leaving Selar and him in a coma. Selar was able to overcome the mental shock and recover after a few weeks. However the damage to Voltak's brain had been physical and exactly a year after the stroke he died, Selar at his bedside. Captain Calhoun's Selar theorizes that her experience of being in a coma could be the reason why her other self is a little more empathetic toward her patients. Even when their problems stem from illogical actions and/or human emotions.

As my Selar's day comes to an end, Captain Calhoun's Selar broaches a subject she has been summoning up the courage for all day, "Would it be possible for me and my Xyon to meet with you and your Xyon?" My Selar had considered the same idea when her double confirmed that she too had a child however she questions, "Would such an action be logical?" Captain Calhoun's Selar doesn't answer, only a look of one that doesn't have an answer forms on her usually neutral face. My Selar puts off the decision by asking, "Let me consider your request a while."

The night is winding down when my door's buzzer sounds. "Who would be calling this late?", I ask rhetorically. Opening the door, I find my CMO. "Doctorrr Selarrr, please come in.", I say trying to remember the human rules on being a host. "I was unaware you had company.", she says as she enters and sees Sarrah, "I can leave if you wish." Sarrah, also trying to recall human rules says, "If my presence here is a problem I can return to Jacobs' quarters, Doctor." "That won't be necessary, in fact you might have an opinion on my problem.", Selar answers, much to the delight of usually ignored Sarrah. Seeing that Selar is still standing, I remember that the next usual command is, "Please, sssit and, tell usss what isss in yourrr mind." As she sits, she begins, "My other self made a request that I'm unsure if I should grant." With more that a little trepidation, I ask, "What wasss herrr request?" To my relief she explains, "She wants to meet Xyon and she wants her son to meet him as well." "I assume ssshe wantsss herrr Xyon to meet you asss well?", I inquire. Selar nods as she continues, "There is no logic in her request but, I understand her curiosity. I'm cursed with the same curiosity." "Kzinti believe curiosity was a gift from the Great Fanged One.", Sarrah meekly interjects. Pleased that Sarrah has progressed far enough in her freedom to feel comfortable in speaking her mind, I add, "Without it you would make poorrr doctorrr." Selar nods and then asks, "What is your opinion on the request?" I consider the request and all the problems a meeting could raise. Then, a surprising logical, for a Caitian, opinion enters my mind, "It logical to assume that if you and Captain Calhoun'sss Selarrr are identical, that both Xyon'sss are identical asss well?" Selar answers cautiously, "It is." "It also logical to assume that becaussse both Xyonsss live in Federation that at sssome point theirrr trailsss will cross orrr at least, they will become aware of one another?", I continue. "It is possible.", Selar agrees. "Then would it not be betterrr forrr them to meet now? If they were to find out theirrr mothersss knew of other'sss existence long before they did, it could damage that relationship. True?", I ask. "True.", Selar parrots. Before she can continue, I remember something, "When I served underrr Mr. Spock on board _**Enterprise**_ I heard talk about problemsss he endured, being one of only few Vulcan/Humansss. I expect Xyon will face many of sssame problemsss asss Vulcan/Hermat. Both Xyonsss might be strengthened by knowing there isss anotherrr that understandsss what he isss going through." "Ambassador Spock hasn't served aboard a Federation Starship since the _**Enterprise A**_ was decommissioned in 2293.", Selar says with surprise, "That was over eighty-five years ago." I thought she was familiar with my history but I see I was wrong so I inform, "I served asss cadet aboard _**Enterprise**__ NCC- 1701_." "You wear your age well Commander.", she comments with a look that tells me she will confirm my story as soon as she returns to her quarters. "Getting back to yourrr problem.", I continue, "I think goood isss heavierrr than bad with sssuch meeting. If you wish, you can hold it in my office and I will be happy to be there forrr you and Xyon." "Thank you Commander, I will consider everything you and Sarrah have said and inform you of my decision.", Selar says as she rises to leave.

A short time later, after Sarrah has left, I get ready for a nap. As I curl up on my couch, hoping for a few hours of peaceful sleep, I receive a call from an agitated Captain Calhoun. "Were you aware our Selars and their sons intend to meet?", he asks. Deciding not to ask why this discussion could not wait for morning I reply, "I wasss aware yourrr Selarrr had asked forrr sssuch meeting and my Selarrr wasss considering it." "AND YOU APPROVE!?", he asks. "I sssmell no official problem arising from sssuch meeting. ", I answer. "And were you aware that Xyon's father Burgoyne has gotten wind of the meeting?", Captain Calhoun asks, continuing with a puzzling alarm, "And s/he wants to attend!" "I wasss unaware kit'sss fatherrr wasss wanting to attend meeting but, I would think that would be sssomething forrr Selarsss to decide.", I say, hoping to put an end to this conversation. "Kit?", the excited Captain says. "Sorry, I wasss unaware CHILD'sss fatherrr wanted to attend.", I correct, "Howeverrr, asss I observe it, sss/he hasss no rrright to my Selar'sss child and, I have Kzinti head of security that isss ssstill ssstruggling to rememberrr that Federation frownsss on EATING intrudersss! Please make sssure thisss Burgoyne isss made aware of that!" "He wouldn't do that!", Captain Calhoun says, a bit taken a back. Remembering the Caitian wisdom "Doubt divides the prey and aids the hunter" I answer, "If thisss Burgoyne isss underrr yourrr command, I would think you might ssshare in any problem sss/he might cause orrr get into. Now if there nothing else. . ." An exceeding calmer, Captain Calhoun, realizing I am neither in my office or uniform answers, "I'm sorry to disturb you so late Commander, I will keep my officer under control. Calhoun out."

Before I resume my duties the next morning, my CMO contacts me. "I have decided to grant my other's request Commander.", she informs, continuing, "And I would like to take you up on your offer to hold the meeting in your office with you in attendance." "Certainly Doctorrr. Asss farrr asss I know, it can be arraigned forrr any time in nearrr future.", I answer. "I will ask my other self if 15:30 hours is acceptable. Is that agreeable with you?", she asks. "15:30 isss fine. Unlesss I hearrr differently, I will expect you then.", I say, then remembering my conversation with Captain Calhoun last night I ask, "Will there be anyone otherrr than yourrr otherrr ssself, herrr ssson, you, Xyon and, me in attendance?" "Not that I am aware of but, I will inform you if that changes.", she answers mater-of -factly.

As I go about my usual routine, I find I can barely keep my curiosity about the pending meeting from consuming me. Promptly, naturally, at 15:30 Selar and Xyon appear in my doorway. Xyon, wide-eyed, more from the excitement of being in the station's Control Center than the prospects of meeting a twin of himself, hides behind his mother's legs as they enter. I try and put the kit at ease by addressing him, "Come in Doctorrr, Xyon. Have ssseat. Hasss yourrr motherrr told you why you here?" "She said we are going to meet someone that looks like me and her.", Xyon answers. "Her and I!", Selar corrects as countless other parents have through the eons. "If you rrready, I will sssignal _**Excalibur**_.", I say. Selar nods so, "D'Sefet to _**Excalibur**_. We rrready forrr transport." "_**Excalibur**_ to D'Sefet, energizing", is the reply. A second later, two figures materialize in my office. As the two women politely acknowledge each other, I am watching the kits. First each studies the other from the safety of their mother's side, looking first at the other, then at the other's mother and finally at their own mother. It is as if I was observing one kit in a mirror. Then simultaneously each slowly, cautiously advances toward the other. Doing it on all fours as they say gives the action the look of two canines approaching one another. They meet face to face and then begin circling each other. When they are again standing nose to nose, each raises a hand and touches the other on the shoulder. With surprise, both turn and run for the safety of their mothers, grab their mother's hand and, exclaim in a loud voice, "That's ME!" I hear both Selars attempting to explain to their kits what is going on and what will be happening. Then it is the mothers' turn to examine the other's kit. Like their kits, almost simultaneously, when they have both say, "Fascinating!" "Commander, does each of the Xyons have a different smell as well?", my Selar questions. I take a moment and then answer, "Yesss, understandably ssslightly different from rrrespective motherrr but definitely different from one anotherrr." Apparently this is the first time the Xyon from the _**Excalibur**_ notices me because he raises his arm, points at me and asks in a loud voice, "Mommy, is THAT a Kzinti?" As Selar two explains to her son what I am, the _**Excalibur**_ calls, "Calhoun here." Following the Vulcan philosophy of IDIC, the Federation has made sure there is a safe place for everyone regardless of race, belief or sexual orientation. Regarding the latter, Starfleet has also adopted a centuries old policy of "Do not ask, Do not shout about it!". Because of those policies along with the tenancy of most creatures to keep their private life private, allow me to honestly state that I believe I have never served with a Hermat or anyone similar. So I was not prepared for what happened next. "Commander, I have an officer that would like permission to attend the meeting you are now having." Knowing to whom Captain Calhoun is referring, the Selars exchange glances and then look to me. In response to their silent inquiry I reply, "It up to both of you." My Selar begins, displaying un-Vulcan like disgust, "Let him beam over." Selar two adds, "Have Captain Calhoun attend too!" I relay the Selar's decision to the _**Excalibur **_and in a few moments the two arrive. Trouble begins almost before the two stop sparkling. "What do you want Burgoyne?", the Selar who is s/his ship mate begins. "Yes, Burgoyne, what do you want?", my Selar asks with the same tone of disgust in her voice as her twin. I am not a doctor but it appears Burgoyne instantly has a nervous break down. S/he puts s/his paw to his mouth and looks first at one and then at the other Selar. All of a sudden s/he emits a high-pitched scream and runs from my office. "Burg . . .", Captain Calhoun begins before running after him. "S/he is Such a . . . A what did the ancient Terrains call them? Such a Queen!", my Selar comments. "I believe the entire term was "Drama Queen", Selar two adds and as both shake their heads, "What did I ever see in s/him." "I blame it on the madness of Pon Far.", my Selar says.

A few days after the meeting, the _**Enterprise **_arrives with Ambassador Spock on board. After beaming him to the Station, the _**Enterprise **_departs for another mission. After he is settled in his quarters, Ambassador Spock, wanting to get his inquiry under way and, I sense, very curious, asks me to arrange a meeting with all involved. I have done my best to keep him updated as to what was happening so he does not need much time to review what is known. I quickly set up the meeting with all interested parties. After introductions, Ambassador Spock begins the meeting by using a Tricorder to examine both Selars and Xyons. He takes a few moments to study the data and then asks, "Commander, can you expand on your claim that each Selar has a different smell?" "It difficult Ambassador.", I begin, "A sssent hasss ssso many levelsss and like most creatures that long ago became 'civilized', time hasss dulled Caitian sssurvival sensesss but, I will try. Asss you know, sssense of sssmell isss chemical one. Relying on interaction of airborne moleculesss given of by object and Nasal Sensory Nerves in nose. Like many felinesss, Caitiansss also have nerves in rrroof of mouthsss that can taste, if you will, smellsss. The main component of creature'sss ssscent isss primarily genetic in origin. Thisss of course variesss from individual to individual and speciesss to speciesss. The main component isss affected by various environmental factorsss ssssuch asss food eaten, liquid drank and place where sssubject lives. Of course what scentsss creature choosesss to coverrr themselvesss with sssuch as perfume also 'colorsss' overall ssscent picture. Two exactly identical individuals sssuch as twinsss would have sssame ssscent, mmmaking allowancesss for non-genetic factosss which my nose ssstill able to filter out." "And the two Selars and their sons are different?", Ambassador Spock questions. "Yesss, very ssslightly. Like difference between two shadesss of a colorrr, probably unnoticeable unlesss two are ssside by ssside.", I answer, as Ambassador Spock registers his displeasure at my unscientific analogy. "Interesting.", he comments. "But our test show we and our sons are genetically identical.", my Selar interjects. "Hummm", Ambassador Spock answers with a look that tells me he has something on his mind, "Commander, does _**FI-9**_ or the _**Excelsior**_ have more extensive Science Laboratories?" "It dependsss, Station'sss Labsss are better ssstocked but _**Excelsior'sss**_ are probably betterrr equipped forrr ssstudying unknown.", I surmise. "Very well.", Ambassador Spock begins. Turning to the two Selars, he continues, "I will need both of your assistance but first, if you will forgive me Commander, I would like to have another opinion on the scent issue. Is there someone else that can assist us?" I think for a moment and then make a call. "You summoned my Lord.", Sarrah says as she appears at my office door. "Yesss Sarrah, please come in.", I invite. Sarrah slowly, carefully enters, keeping an eye on the unfamiliar Vulcan male that has joined the two Vulcan females, one of which she recognizes as a friend. With Sarrah's eyes still fixed on the male Vulcan, I continue, trying to remember the civilities humanoids expect, "Sarrah, thisss Ambasadorrr Spock, Ambasadorrr, thisss Sarrrah, a Kzinti Kzinrret." "Greetings Sarrah.", Spock begins, then turning to me, "I thought the female Kzinti was considered, forgive me Sarrah, a dumb animal Commander." "Sarrah special Ambasadorrr.", I respond, much to Sarrah's delight. With a lift of an eyebrow and a clearing of a throat, Spock continues, "Yes, well, Sarrah . . . Commander D'Sefet maintains that the two Selars have a slightly different scent. What I would like you to do is either confirm or repudiate this." For a second I am fearful she will not understand the words chosen by Spock but, without hesitation or moving, Sarrah answers, "Whatever my Lord D'Sefet-Commander believes, I agree." Knowing her answer is based on loyalty rather than reality, I say, "Sarrah, please take minute and make sssure." I hope Sarrah understands I am giving her my permission to express her opinion even if it differs from mine. Getting my message, Sarrah approaches the two Selars, and cautiously sniffs each. After a few seconds of thought, she carefully expresses her opinion, "I recognize the scent of my friend Selar-Doctor. The other looks like her but the smell is slightly different." "Is that true for the children as well?", Spock questions. I see Sarrah does not understand the term 'children' so I add, "Kitsss, Sarrah." Sarrah registers my clarification and sniffs the two Xyons. After a few seconds, she answers, "What is true for the mothers is also true for the Kits Spock-Ambassador." For a moment there is silence, I suspect Spock is trying to access if Sarrah is giving a truthful opnion or is still agreeing with mine. Then he says, "Thank you for your assistance Sarrah." Sensing she has complected the task she was called to do and is being told she can leave, Sarrah does something that amazes all. Clearly much more at ease, Sarrah faces Ambassador Spock, raises a paw and says, "May the Great Fanged One grant you a long life and prosperity my Lord." Spock recognizing a greatly Kzintised Vulcan greeting responds, "Peace and long life Sarrah." Sarrah's ears and tail indicate Spock's response has greatly pleased her. As she leaves, her walk appears to indicate to me that her confidence around strangers has grown greatly.

After she has left, Ambassador Spock remarks, "Fascinating!" and, it occurs to me that I should address Sarrah's difference with Selar number two and Ambassador Spock. "Uh, Ambasadorrr, Selarrr . . . Concerning Sarrah.", I begin. Seeing I have their attention, I continue, "You were correct Ambasadorrr, normal Kzinrrretsss are sssupose to be little more than animalsss but it apppearsss few are more intelligent. A fact I am trying to hide from Patriarchy forrr Sarrah'sss and any like herrr protection." "You can rely on our discretion Commander.", Ambassador Spock replies and Selar two nods in agreement. That being settled, I leave the two Doctor Selars and Ambassador Spock to continue their investigation.

A few days later Ambassador Spock calls to set up another meeting with the two Selars, myself and Captain Calhoun. With all seated in the Briefing Room, Ambassador Spock begins, "All of the tests we have performed on both the Selars and their sons have come back with the same conclusion. Your assertion that they smell different not withstanding Commander, down to the Atomic level all are identical." "What about the clone theory?", Captain Calhoun asks. "Each injury one individual has sustained is mirrored exactly in the other, down to the smallest scar. A detail that would be difficult if not impossible for a cloner to duplicate.", Ambassador Spock explains. "Well then HOW DO you explain our wealth of Selars?", Captain Calhoun asks somewhat sarcastically, "They're NOT twins!." "Not even twins have exactly the same scars Captain.", Spock enlightens, continuing, "The only two incidents that come close to matching this happened to Captain Kirk on Stardate 1672.1 while leading a geological survey of Alfa 117 and a Lieutenant Riker while on an Away Mission to Nervala four. In both cases a Transporter malfunction caused a duplicate to be created. Since neither Doctor nor their son is either too gentle or violent or has visited Alfa 117 it can be assumed the mineral that caused that particular problem is not involved and it is my understanding a phenomena of Nervala four's atmosphere interacting with the Transporter caused Lieutenant Riker's duplication. Again there is no record of Doctor Selar or her son being put in an identical situation." I have not been inactive while Ambassador Spock has been conducing his investigation. I have uncovered an incident that while not matching exactly is similar. Pleased with myself, I now begin, "Ambasadorrr, you sssaid all are identical down to atomic level. What about sssubatomic level?" "You have a theory Commander?", Spock asks, showing a little annoyance as he apparently sensing my emotions. "Yesss I do!", I answer handing him a Padd with the data on Sector 19658 and the Logs of the _**U.S.S. Enterprise**__ NCC-1701D_ relating to that area. Ambassador Spock like most fair skinned Vulcans is pale in color by most humanoid standards however, when what he was thinking caused his green blood to drain from his face, he looked absolutely ghostly! He mutters under his breath, "It's NOT possible! Not logical!" Seeing this most un-Vulcan like phenomena occur, Selar two questions, "Ambassador?" After taking a moment to compose himself Ambassador Spock questions, "Commander, you are suggesting one of the Doctors is from another Quantum Reality?" "Quantum WHAT! Let me see that!", Captain Calhoun jumps out of his seat and demands. After looking at the Padd he sinks back into his seat, a look of disbelief on his face. Selar two picks up the Padd and she and my Selar read the data. "Commander this report doesn't match the facts in our case. For one thing Lieutenant Worf was shifting between Quantum Realities. There wasn't two of him in one reality.", Selar two analyzes. "True Doctorrr but one particular part of the phenomenon doesss explain why you two do not sssmell sssame.", I answer. "What?!", she asks looking at the Padd. "Quantum Signature! Of course!", Ambassador Spock says with annoyance as he grabs a Tricorder, adjusts it and begins scanning the doctors. "WELL?!", Captain Calhoun asks as Spock finishes his examination. "My complements Commander, your theory is correct! Can you tell us what gave you the idea?", Spock says. "YES! let us all in!", Captain Calhoun exclaims. "Asss great Caitian playwright Shakespaw sssaid, "There are more thingsss in sssky and on ground than dreamed of in yourrr philosophy kitty.", I begin, to the unbelieving looks of ALL assembled. Switching tact, I explain, "If two moleculesss are made up of identical atoms then they ssshould sssense sssame. I began hunting forrr rrreason they did not. I did not think my nose wasss sssensitive enough to detect difference Quantum Signature would make in characteristicsss of molecule but I guesss I wasss wrong." "I suppose you will be telling us you can detect Antimatter Commander.", Captain Calhoun interjects with obvious sarcasm. "If he survived the exposure it is logical to assume he could Captain.", Ambassador Spock answers. Captain Calhoun, humbled by Spock's last answer carefully phrases his next response, "Your theory doesn't tell us how we wound up with two Doctor Selars and their sons though Commander." "No, but something hinted at in the oldest of Vulcan legends might.", Ambassador Spock answers, continuing with the attention of everyone, "The legend tells of a time before time, a time when the creatures that would one day call themselves Vulcan lived much as the 'cavemen' of Earth lived. It was said that in that time when our powers of mind were just beginning to awaken 'special ones' could seek council with themselves. There were even cave paintings discovered that were thought to represent this. They showed a shaman or chief holding a stone, surrounded by a number of figures that looked exactly like him. Up until now it had always been assumed the legend referred to some sort of meditation and not a literal meeting with otherselves but now!" "STONE!", my Selar says as the blood now drains from her face, "XYON!" The next moment she is racing out of the room, trailed by the rest of us. As we reach the Turbolift and await its arrival I seek an answer to Selars's actions. She replies breathlessly, "That day. . . took Xyon to. . . ancient ruins near Mount Tulleah. . . the day. . . dead brother Slon met us. . . Xyon found unusual stone!" "And he still has it!", Ambassador Spock asks with alarm as we board the lift and begin our decent. He has! Xyon probably like every child in the universe collects 'treasures' to be put in a treasure box. Thinking back, I remember mine. It contained among such rare oddities as the shed skin of a reptile a few shinny or strangely shaped stones.

Sarrah, who has been caring for the two Xyons while their mothers were in the meeting, reacts with alarm as our group bursts into Selar's quarters. Hissing, her ears flattened against her skull, claws out, fangs bared she is moving to protect the kits to the death if necessary as I enter and manage to get out, "Everything ok Sarrah, rrrelax!" My Selar kneels before her Xyon and trying not to alarm him, takes a deep breath and asks, "Xyon where is your Wonders Chest?" Xyon, knowing something is wrong, meekly answers, "In my room mommy, I will get it for you!" Grabbing his arm as he begins to go, Selar says, "NO! Just tell me where it is and I'll get it!" Xyon instructs her and Selar disappears into his room. A few moments later she emerges with the box, carrying it as gingerly as if it contained explosives. Again kneeling before Xyon, Selar opens the box and asks in a fakely calm voice, "That rock you found near Mount Tulleah, which one is it?" "This one.", Xyon says as his hand moves to retrieve it. "NO!", Selar says grabbing his hand as his fingers near the stone, "Just point to it!" As Xyon indicated the stone, I realize it might not be safe for any Vulcan to touch the stone so I take possession of it. Leaving Selar to explain what is happening to Xyon and as Selar two talks to her kit, I move a short distance away to study the stone. As I hold it in my hand, I am joined by Ambassador Spock and Captain Calhoun. The stone, a dull, dark green in color and only about as big as my palm has clearly been worked. Its shape is that of a string of seven pearls frozen in stone. It appears there were more pearls at one time attached to either end of the piece I now hold. On each pearl is inscribed a character or letter of some kind. As I use one of my claws to roll the stone over, Ambassador Spock says, "Fascinating!" Finished looking at it, I pick it up and carefully place it in Captain Calhoun's hand, saying, jokingly as I do, "Careful, I think Starfleet will agree one Captain Calhoun per universe isss enough!" As he, moving as carefully as Selar had if not more and Ambassador Spock leave for a lab, I hear his Selar quietly respond, "MORE than enough!" Smirks or their equivalent form on four of the five faces of the people that can hear what she said. Shortly after Selar two and her kit leave.

Now there is just one more thing I have to do. After all Caitians are an honorable race! "Xyon.", I begin, "I am sssorry I had to take yourrr ssstone." "That's ok.", Xyon answers, "Mommy said it might be dangerous to have!" "She might be rrright, I will let herrr and Ambasadorrr Spock decide that but, it sssure leavesss empty ssspot in yourrr Wondersss Chest!", I say As Xyon looks dejectedly into his box I continue, "How about, next time I am down on one of planetsss, inspecting minesss, I get you Dilithium Crystal about sssame sssize?" "REALLY!", he replies with glee that is sad to know he will one day grow out of. "Really!", I promise as he gives me a hug. "Thank you Commander.", Selar, knowing how important her son's collection of things is to him, says to me. After Xyon releases me, as I stand up I reply, "Asss sssoon asss Ambasadorrr Spock finishesss hisss preliminary examination of ssstone we will have to have private meeting with him." "I know Commander.", is all Selar says.

It is almost two days before Ambassador Spock finishes his preliminary examination and another before I can arrange a meeting with the two Selars and myself. Ambassador Spock is not happy, protesting even as he sits down that he has NOT had enough time to study the stone. Putting up a paw I interrupt, "I rrrecognize all that Ambasadorrr but what I need now isss few 'Best Guesses'. I have female and herrr kit whose livesss are in balance!" "I understand Commander, I will endeavor to provide you with the best information possible but, there are literally hundreds of scientists on Vulcan that are at this minute having to reconsider everything they accepted as fact.", Spock answers. "First I need to know if you will everrr be able to rrreturn Selarrr and Xyon to theirrr properrr universe.", I ask. "I have been told I am fond of saying "Anything is Possible" but, barring what some would call a miracle, I perceive no way of returning Selar or Xyon to their proper universe in the foreseeable future, sorry Doctor.", Spock replies. Before I can ask another question, my Selar says, "There is no need for apologies Ambassador, Xyon and I are happy here!" Both Spock and Selar two begin to say something, probably about logic but my Selar continues, "I know! That is NOT logical but it is TRUE! On the other Vulcan, my family was gone and it seemed after Burgoyne disowned both Xyon and I and, there was nothing for us there, we didn't fit in. Then I found I HAD a family again and was wanted for a new assignment, which, by the way I realize was offered to you Selar. For that I must apologize. "Not necessary, my Xyon and I are happy on the _**Excalibur**_.", Selar Two says, showing a little discomfort at using the word 'happy'. "Since I did not know what had happened or how to change it I saw no logic in calling attention to the fact things were different. We were accepted by the people here and as long as we were I saw no problems.", my Selar continues. Ambassador Spock, picking up on something my Selar said questions, "Are you sure Xyon wasn't happy or was he just mirroring your dissatisfaction?" "From what I could tell he was genuinely unhappy. He had begun to experience the discern some on Vulcan show toward Off Worlders." "Interesting!", Spock says looking like he might have picked up on the sent of something. "Ambasadorrr? Something?", I inquire. "As you recall Commander, the legends say 'special ones' had the power to move between universes.", Ambassador Spock begins. "You mean Xyon?! But he is only half Vulcan!", Selar says, "He has never shown any evidence of phi-abilities." "I am sure he had no conscious control over the events but it is logical to assume that if he was 'unhappy' and, sensed you were as well, he could have wanted to go somewhere where both of you would find 'happiness'. The stone just gave substance to his unconscious desires.", Ambassador Spock theorizes, adding to my Doctor Selar, "When he is a little older I would like your permission to test the strength of his phi-abilities if any." As my Selar nods, I interject, "Asss Captain Calhoun would ask if he were here, what isss to be done with extra Selarrr?" "If the Doctor from this universe is 'happy' with her assignment on the _**Excalibur**_ and your Doctor is 'happy' here, I see no reason why things cannot continue as they are.", Spock answers, adding, "If you have no objections Commander." "Calhoun will have kittensss!", I say quietly under my breath. Although apparently not as quietly as I thought when Spock comments, "That is highly unlikely Commander!" "Sorry, I think I have beennn around Jacobsss, my Chief Engineerrr to long, I am ssstarting to think like herrr.", a explain as Ambassador Spock nods, probably remembering another illogical Chief Engineer we both once served with, "Selarrr isss fine doctorrr and officerrr. Even more ssshe isss good friend, I would considerrr myself very lucky to have herrr as Chief Medical Oficerrr." All my Selar can do is raise an eyebrow at my 'emotional' remarks as Spock says, "Then it is settled. I will make my report to Starfleet to that effect and consider this matter closed." With that, our meeting ends.

It takes a few more days for Ambassador Spock to finish, to his satisfaction, all the tests being carried out by himself and the two Selars. Then he departs aboard the _**Excalibur**_ with a slightly unhappy Captain Calhoun, a calmer but still neurotic Burgoyne 172 and the Selar native to this universe. Shortly after their departure, I beamed down to the mines and found Xyon the nicest Dilithium Crystal ever, after all, Caitians ALWAYS keep their word!


End file.
